Enter:Rachel Rosenblatt
by You Don't Know Me150
Summary: My name is Rachel Rosenblatt. I'm fifteen years old. I am the daughter of Duncan and Jenna Rosenblatt. My life is what you could call "normal", I guess. I have good grades, a few friends, unfortunately a fiery temper, and even a first crush. So to me everything was okay,until that one day when everything was about to change.When I found out about the deep dark secret about my dad.
1. Chapter 1: One Morning

**Enter: Rachel Rosenblatt**

**Hi guys first fanfiction! Yay! Though I probably think that no one reads FireBreather fanfics anymore, but I wanted to get this off my chest, because I have been dying to write this story ever since I got an account and the idea. So enjoy!  
**  
My name is Rachel Rosenblatt. I'm fifteen years old. I am the daughter of Duncan and Jenna Rosenblatt. My life is what you would call "normal", i guess. I have good grades, a few friends, unfortunately a fiery temper, and even a first crush. So to me everything was okay. Until that one day when everything was about to change. When I realized my life was about to get insanely crazy, when I found out about the deep dark secret about my dad and what powers hidden in side me.

Chapter 1: One Morning...

Rachel POV

It was a bright sunny morning somewhere in Arizona. My alarm clock went off and I was desperately trying to shut it off with my hand while still ,but it wasn't working. So I hit it off the table that was next to my bed to see that would work. Believe it or not the dang thing **still **kept ringing. So I got out of bed, went over to were the clock was on the floor and kicked it with my foot to see if that would shut it up, well apparently I didn't know my own strength because when the alarm clock made impact with the wall; it shattered to pieces. I hate alarm clocks. Thought unfortunately, that was my fourth one this week and my mom was getting tried of getting me new ones, so she's gonna be mad . "Well, time to get ready" I said to myself as I headed to the bathroom.

I showered, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair in the way I like it, which kinda looked like a flame-like shape. My hair was somewhat spiky. It's color is a mixture of vanilla-bleach and burnt yellow blonde hair. My eyes were blue-teal, which I thought was kinda cool. My skin was very tan,but with a little hint of light color. obviously I get it from my parents, seeing that my mom is very pale white and my dad is...orange. I asked him why and he only told me that it was from a serious sunburn.

Anyways, I got dressed in my favorite outfit, which consisted of a red leather jacket that stopped right at the top of my stomach, and orange T-shirt with a black frame in the middle, a white tee underneath it, A short Jean skirt, black leggings with ripped holes in them, and black converse shoes. I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs.

I came into the kitchen to find a tall woman with vanilla – bleach blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, wearing a light pink T-shirt, and dark pink skirt with a white apron on top. It was my mom. She set a plate of French toast and bacon on the table with a side of orange juice.

I sat down and started eating "Morning Mom "I said with a mouthful of food,"Morning sweetie"she said back. I swallowed hard knowing that I was going to get it for what I was about to say next "hey uh ...mom..I-I broke my alarm clock again." Then gave me the glare and said no shouted "Rachel Rosenblatt!, how many times have I told you not brake your alarm clock, that's the fourth one this week!" "I know, sorry I know wanted to try alarm clocks this year, but it just isn't working, I hate mornings" I retorted back.

"What am I going to do with you?"  
"Keep me?"  
"Your funny"  
"Hey honey, don't get on her about to much, I can understand the "hate for mornings" part" said a new voice who came into the room. It was a tall,lean, and muscular man. He had tanned orange like-skin, red-orange eyes, burnt yellow spiked hair, wearing navy blue T-shirt and sweatpants, it's was my dad. "Morning honey" dad said as he went over to my mom and kissed her full on the mouth.

I decided to be stupid and stick my tongue out as if to show disgust. The he turned to me: "morning sweetheart" "morning dad"  
"Well well well, look who decided to get up this morning" mom said.  
"Hey, work had to go into overtime yesterday. I had to coach practice for football, basketball, and lacrosse,all after school! Because someone accidentally switched the schedules which made all them pretty much on the same time. So I had clean up all the equipment afterwards."  
"Well that sucks" I said.  
"Tell me about it"

My dad's the gym teacher at my high school, which is Herbert Hoover High if you didn't know. My moms a party planner, best in town, so she gets a lot of calls.  
"Speaking of school, doesn't school start at 7:25? Dad asked.  
"Yeah so?"  
"It's 7:19"  
"Oooooh Crap! I'm gonna be late! Okay okay do I have everything!? Wait where's my papers for the KCC!? Oh there they are"  
"KCC?"  
"Kaiju Crazy Club-byemombyedadloveyou!" I ran over as ran out the door.

So there's my first chapter! I hope you guys liked it. Next chapter will be up soon. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: School Life

**Chapter two is up, and just to let you guys know that will be updating hopefully soon for each chapter, until something happens. So you won't have to wait too long. Also I'm putting some romance in here because I couldn't add a third genre. Anyways enjoy!**

** Chapter 2: School Life**

Rachel ran as fast as her legs could carry her, which in her case was pretty fast. She was trying to meet up with her best friend for life and forever and someone she considered a sister: Jenny Rogers. She was the daughter of Kenny and Isabel Rogers(yeah I hooked them up). They've been bff's since preschool. Her real name is Janelle, but she likes to be called Jenny. She's got tannish-white skin, short black hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing pale blue shorts with white lined edges, white t-shirt with the word "monster" in black ,thick ,and scratchy lettering, a black long-sleeved shirt under it, and dark blue converse shoes. "There you are ! It took ya few centuries to get here!" Jenny exclaimed.  
"Sorry Jen, lost track time"  
"A-per-rent-ly! Come on we only have five minutes to get to class!" with that they headed to class.

Rachel's POV

After classes we headed to our free period room for where our club, KCC, usually met. I wasn't looking were I was going and bumped into someone. It ended up being my second best friend and crush since forever: Daniel Trevors or Danny for short. I have had a crush on him since grade school. He's got auburn brown hair, gorgeous blue eyes, light peach skin. He's got a little muscle, because he does basketball. At the moment he was wearing a brown t-shirt with a white long sleeved shirt under it, blue jeans, and blue and white sneakers. He was the most sweetest, caring, smart, good-looking, funny, honest guy, oh did I mention hot? That I've met, "Sorry I-oh hi Rachel, Hey Jenny " he said. "H-hi Danny" I stampered. "Hey Dan" Jenny said back. "How have ya been?"  
"G-good,great...um yeah"

_um yeah!? Really!? you could say anything better than that!? stupid! _

"So how's that club that you guys started?" _I knew he'd probably asked that seeing me and Jen started the K.C.C. after all. We started it because of the Kaiju activity that used to be around here. There even was a Kaiju attack right here at this very school, not by one but **two** Kaiju 27 years years ago! Most people ran that day,but some say that a half Kaiju-half human defeated them and after that he disappeared, no one has seen him since, some say he's a myth, but I believe he's out there, maybe some day I'll meet him. _

" It's going really good, better than I thought actually. Apparently, tons of people are interested in the whole Kaiju thing too. Are you? I wasn't totally sure if you liked that stuff or not.

"Yeah, I kinda think they're cool, expect for the part were they cause destruction, but all-in-all I'm not really fond of them"

"oh..uh okay" _Aw Man! _" um..hey! you that concert on Saturday? 

"Yea, I was planning on going. Why?"  
"Well uh...I was wondering…uh if"

Jenny's POV

_Oh she's not I. She is! Finally she gets the guts ask him!__  
__Rachel has been in love with him since...like...forever. Come on Rache ,you can do it_.  
"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come to the concert with me?" "Sure, I'd loved to go with you"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah sure, pick up at 7?"  
"Yeah, seven would be great"  
"Well, see you then"  
"Till then" then Danny walked away.  
_Way to go Rachel_ . "Well it's about time!"  
" shut up" she said playfully.

Rachel's POV

YES! I did it! I can't believe I just did that! Asked Danny to the concert...and he said yes! Whoo hoo! I feel so alive! "Well it's about time!" " shut up!" I said playfully. We started to head our room when suddenly I was shoved by non-other than Veronica Adams( AN: hint, hint Adams?). I'm not even going to describe** her**, all you need to know is that she is known to be the hottest girl in school and with a bad attitude, not to mention my longtime nemesis. Whatever Veronica wants, she gets. It's kind of funny, because my dad and her dad used to not get along at all at school when dad first arrived, but something happened that changed all of that and they got along. All I know from my parents that it was called the "incident" and nothing more was spoken about it. And the chances that me and Veronica getting along is about 000000.00 percent chance. "Well, well looked what the cat dragged in" she said in her sassy and sly kind of voice.  
"Yeah, you" I retorted back.  
"Well let me tell you something pumpkin face? Stay away from Danny-boy, he's mine!"  
" I don't see your name on him plastic face!"  
"Beat it ,witch!" Jenny yelled out.  
She humph at me and started to walk off, but then she stopped turned at me, pointed at Danny who talking to his friends and then pointed at me and slides her finger across her neck pretty much saying without saying " you get near him, your dead". I growled in anger. Then Jenny pointed out something: "your eyes are doing that thing again" It was weird. Every time I got angry, my eyes turned this pale green color and the irises would turn into something like a snake eyes, I asked my parents about it and they said it was just a phase, but I'm not so sure, it always seemed my parents were hiding something form me, but I couldn't figure out what. " oh sorry "I apologized " don't be apologizing, you know I think it's cool when you do that, makes you epic" she said back. " ha ha you make me laugh" then we head to our club meeting

Nobody POV

After school, Rachel and Jenny went to Jenny's house to grab some equipment for daily rock land scape expedition. Almost every day after school they would ride their bikes to the land scape right next door to their town and explore the caves and rock formations and such. Another hobby of theirs. So they got their bikes and grabbed equipment and headed out. As to them, everything would be the same as always, just another day in the life…..or so they thought.


	3. Chapter 3:Expedition Gone Wrong

**Chapter 3 Hey guys. I am so sorry for holding you up. Schools been crazy and I couldn't find enough time to finish, but I have it up now. So here's the third chapter. Knock your selves out,meaning enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Expedition Gone Wrong**

Rachel POV

We were exploring a cave that was rumored to lead to a whole bunch of crystals! We had our flashlight-helmets we made on, with some climbing rope and rock-picking equipment. We were searching aimlessly around to caves and still nothing, not even a shard of a crystal.  
"Are sure the rumors are true?" Jenny asked, clearly annoyed about not finding anything. "Pretty sure...for the most part".  
"What ya mean "for the most part"!? We've been looking around here for about two hours!"

I had to admit; she was right. In all the looking we did, we still didn't find anything! But I couldn't give up now, if we find these crystals, I could set us and our family's for life! I could pay for my college fund!

"You can't give it up now, you gotta be a little hopeful! I mean think of the benefits: you could get that go cart you've been saving up for? Or your dad can get his own garage like he keeps talking about? Mhmm?"

I could tell she thinking about it. She was making that face again, the I'm-considering-it-to-be-a-good-idea kind of face. I've known her that long enough to know that. "Oh alright, you convinced me, let's go"  
"Ya see? It's totally gonna be wor-AAAAAAHHHHHH! I never got to finish sentence, because suddenly I felt myself falling or more like sliding down in looked like a little hole and by the sound of extra screaming, Jenny either jumped down after me or slipped and fell down the hole herself. In any case, we were screaming our heads off.

We finally reached the bottom hit the ground with a hard THUD! When we got up and we expecting to another dark cave, but what we saw was way off from that. It was a huge cave, and I mean HUGE, inside; it completely covered in crystals and diamonds. They all glistened and shined so brightly that it looked like the only light came from them, it was beautiful. "Found it" I said non- shalanty and in a I -told-you-so kind of way.  
"Yeah ,yeah" Jenny said back "but on to the main fact: we're rich! I can believe we actually found it" We got up and looked around little more to admire the size of these things. Somewhere bigger than the both of us put together! "Hey look at these" Jenny started "these look like they have fossils in them. Cool!" she got out her camera from her backpack and took a picture.  
"Hey, look there are small rubies here! These would cost a fortune! Score!" Me and Jenny started picking them up and putting them in our back packs.

_I somehow feel connected to this place. I don't know why just do, like something very important is going to happen to me here, but I don't know what. __  
_  
I guess I was too busy getting the rubies, I didn't realize  
Jenny had walked off somewhere, so I called out for her.

"Hey Jen come look at this one!...Jenny!?"  
"Uh Rache...you might want to come and see this!" I started run over to where I heard her voice: "hey what did you want me to-whoa" what I saw next was something I definitely couldn't comprehend.

It was another cave except this one was larger. It had a wide open spaces around in a circle, almost to look like a coliseum or some sort of meeting area. And if was, for someone or something big, but what caught my eye the most, right underneath the ledge we were standing on, right smack in the middle of the cave was a hot ,boiling lake of lava. It felt so hot, that just being near it you felt like your face was gonna melt off in seconds. "Holy Crud" I whispered. "You're telling me!" Jenny excited "Where the heck did this come from!? Do you think someone else found this yet!? If not then this is a crazy discovery! And do you see how it looks like a meeting place or something!? Maybe*gasp* do you think we found the Kaiju's lair!? Sa-weet! This would be awesome footage for the K.C.C; no way anyone can top this! THIS IS AWESOME! She shouted last. "Alright, alright, come down girlfriend! Sheesh!"

Jenny always would rant on when she got excited, and in this case she was over the top. She took out some more pictures with her camera. "Okay I have to admit, this is good footage"

_There's that feeling again, but now it's stronger, like…. its drawing me in somehow._

I was thinking these thoughts until I thought of something. "Jen what time is it?" I asked nervously "uh it's...11:15!? Oh no we're way pass curfew! And on a school night!? Ugh we are so dead!"

"Yeah we better go befo-" I never got to finish my sentence; for I didn't realize that I was so close to the end of the ledge. Before I knew it, the ledge gave away...and I started to fall. I hear Jenny screaming my name, it happened so fast. Suddenly I felt myself hit the boiling lava and then everything went black...


	4. Chapter 4: We Have A lot To Talk About

**Chapter 4 is up! Soooooooooooooooooooooooo*breath*ooooo sorry it took so long, school work held me up and I've been trying to find time to finish this for you guys. Oh I just wanted thank The hazel-eyed bookworm for being my first follower! You're awesome! Enjoy!******

**Forgot disclaimer: I don't own Firebreather( though that would be awesome)******

**Chapter 4: We Got A Lot To Talk About******

Rachel POV

I feel strange, what's going on?...

I can't remember, what happened?...

Oh, it's all coming back to me, I-I remember now...

I was with Jenny, I was too close to the ledge and it gave away...

_And I fell...I'm in the lava, but how am I alive?_

___Shouldn't I have burned up into nothing ashes by now?_

___Although...the lava should feel hot, but it doesn't... it feels cool, good even. I feel like I could-wait something_

_happening, I need to get out!_

___I need to get out NOW! _

Suddenly I burst out from the lava like a rocket. I landed on the ledge feeling a new sense of power. For some reason I felt different, that's because I was. I looked at my reflection in a crystal, I hopefully expected to see my normal HUMAN self, but instead I saw someone completely different.

My hair was spiked up straight with a burnt tint at the tops, I grew horns at the top of my head. My skin became rough and scaly, my eyes were green and snake-like again, teeth became fangs. My body was also rough and scaly, but it looked like armor of some sort, my shoulders were pointed, my hands and feet were red with claws. And right in the middle of my chest was a tiny diamond shape with some sort of fire like energy which felt to be my heart and my clothes were ripped leaving only my skirt and shirt. I looked at myself again and wondered:

_What have I become?_

All a sudden I feel a rush...power surging through me...like I wanted to let it out...I-I need to let out! Then I gather all it coursing inside me, I don't know what came over me , when I did...I shot fire out of my mouth like a pillar of fire, high into the air! Afterward I kept looking up, seeing what I just did, I couldn't believe my eyes.

Then then I felt really weak, I had to get home before I pass out, because I know I would. I know I would soon. So I picked myself up and weakly tried to find a way out of this cave.

_

Jenny POV

I peddled my bike as fast as I could. I didn't know what else to do! I just witnessed my best friend fall in a pit of lava! I was crying my eyes out, tears flew off my face from the wind pushing on from my speed. Only place I could think of to go was the Rosenblatt residence and some how explain this to Rachel's parents.

I eventually got there still crying like a baby, rang the doorbell, and the person who answered was a very worried looking Mrs. Rosenblatt or aunt Jenna as I call her.:  
"There you are we've be-oh Jenny what's wrong? And where Rachel?" she said. She has no idea what I'm about to tell her.I THOUGHT

"I-I'm so sorry aunt Jenna! *Sniff* I-It happened s-s-so fast!" Stammered back. "I don't know what you're talking about, come in your parents are here, sit down so you can explain everything" "*Sniff* alright" so we went inside.

When I came in we headed to the living room, and where I found my parents talking with Uncle Duncan, they saw me enter the room and instantly their attention was on me. "Janelle Katrina Rogers, where have you been!?" My mom yelled "we were worried about you, you know it's way past curfew!" My dad added." I know" I said weakly. Then my mom started again: "then do you mind telling me wha-wait sweetheart, why are you crying?. And...where's Rachel?" I couldn't hold it anymore, I just broke down and sobbed right there in the middle of the living room. I could tell everyone was looking at me like I've lost my mind.

"Janelle what's the matter with you?"  
"S-something terrible has happened to Rachel!"  
"Like what?" Uncle Duncan said in a very concerned way, I could tell. "W-well...we were exploring the caves as usual, then Rachel fell down a hole and fell in after her, and to our luck we found the crystal caves we rumors about...we were collecting, until I noticed something in c a cave I-I called for Rachel to come and see it. It turned out to be a lake of lava! I mean where in the world that come from huh!? Anyway, we looked at for a while...t-then we realized it was passed curfew...w-we turn to leave...but...the ledge gave u-underneath Rachel...and...and...SHE FELL IN!" Then I started crying even harder.  
I could Rachel's and my parents were shocked, because they didn't say a word after I told them everything. Then for some reason they all went to talk in the dining room which had double doors you could lock. "Hey Jen we need to talk for a moment, can you stay here?" Uncle Duncan asked "O-okay?" Then he went to join the other adults. _What's going on here?_

Thirty minutes went by and I was wondering what they were talking about, I was gonna go and eavesdrop on their conversation when I heard knock at the door, I went to answer it.  
"Hell-ahhhh who are you!? What are you!?" What saw was something that looked like Uncle Duncan, aunt Jenna, mom, and dad rushed in and saw the whole situation.

"Je-nny" the creature spoke, 'how did it know my name?' and then I looked more closely, and noticed it looked a lot like...  
"R-Rachel?" I said out of sheer surprise and shock.  
Before I could say anything else, Rachel started to sway, before I could catch her she fainted.

Rachel POV

I opened my eyes to look at my surroundings, I was at home. _How did I get here? Everything feels so foggy...wait I remember now...I somehow found my way home after...uh oh_

"She's waking up" I heard a female voice say, It sounded like Jenny's " Rachel, sweetheart" that sounded like...dad! " Rachel can you hear me?" Dad asked "yeah... I can hear you dad" I said groggily " oh thankgodyouralive!IthoughtIlostyouforever!Howdidyousurvive!?Andwhydidyoulooklikethatthing!?" Jenny started rambling on, I hated when she did that, but for some reason I could understand her. "Whoa whoa slow down Jen, I still have no idea how I survived that fall or what turned into" "I think I can answer that " my dad started "dad?" " you might want to sit down what I'm about to tell you I gonna come to you as a huge shock"

So me and Jenny sat down on the coach, and waited for the what my dad had to say, but I could tell both of were thinking' what the heck is going on here?'" Just to let you know I kept this from you to keep you safe, thought maybe you could have normal life as long as possible, but I should've known that I would need to tell you sooner or later"  
"Tell me what?" My mom went over to the chair my dad was sitting in and put her arms on his shoulders "that you...are part Kaiju"  
"SAY WHAT!?" Me and Jenny yelled in unison, think we sat there in shock for at least five minutes straight , Jenny spoke up:" you're kidding right?" Jenny asked "I somewhat wish I was" dad said in somewhat serious tone "but...how...w-whe-how is that even possible? How could I be part Kaiju? The only way I know is if someone in the family has it but no one does!" My dad looked at me in a guilty face and that's when it hit me. "No way" I whispered "what? What's wrong?" "Jenny...it's my dad; he's the one whose part Kaiju" "no way shut up! Is this true!?" "Guilty as charged" my said with a small smile." Only a selected few now about my secret" "which also includes us" said Jenny's mom "you knew about this !? And you never told me!?" " it wasn't our place" " true, but wait Rache, think about...do you think...maybe...that your dad is the myth? The legend?" Jen whispered "oh I never thought about it like that...*gasp*( I don't how to write a gasp) maybe your right" I whispered back " I mean the pieces fit, it's not like there's any other half Kaiju out there" then it turned into this whole whispering conversation: " I mean he did disappear 27 years ago, plenty of time to get married and have a fifteen year old daughter in that time"  
"Jenny!"  
"What? It's possible"  
"True, but what other proof do we hav-oh wait I now I know he is"  
"How so?" I paused for a moment; afraid of her reaction to what I'm about to say "when emerged from the lava I...sorta...breathed fire"  
"you did WHAT?" She was still whispering just a little louder "you seriously did that? Cool!, wait didn't the legendary half Kaiju breathe fire?" "Exactly" then we looked at each other and smiled slyly, then yelled in unison: "NO WAY! AWESOME!" Of course our parents were looking at us like we had lost our minds. "Uh you mind telling me what you two were talking about?" Dad asked once again; we smiled slyly and looked at him: "dad, you're him!" "I'm what?" " you're the hero that saved the school 27 years ago" Jenny answered "well I wouldn't really call myself a hero but- wait how do you know about that?" I sat up on the couch to tell him the story "well there is a newspaper publisher in our school about all the crazy events that happen at our school some even from 27 years ago. One is about a double Kaiju attack on one of the schools homecoming dances, but from a secret source, they found out that what looked to be a half-Kaiju hybrid fought off the two Kaiju and was killen' it! Anyway, He led them away from the school and nobody claimed to have ever seen him again or knew who he was...until know!" Dad just sat there clearly a little shocked "you know some even say you're a legend? Right?" 

"Wow, I didn't know I have a story about me or that people called me legend" "well...now you do" Jenny added again. "I still can't believe it! My dad is my hero and idol!" "glad to hear it, but I should always your idol in your life half-Kaiju or not" "uh-hum" my mom clearing her throat "oh and of course your mother as well" my mom starts smiling as if to say 'that's better'.

"Anyway I still can't believe it! This so cool" "yeah it is! Think of what would happen if we told the club about this!? They would freak!" Said Jenny, "whoa whoa! sorry to burst your bubbles guys but you have to keep this on the DL, you can't tell anyone" "aww dad" " your no fun uncle Duncan" we whined, " I know I know, you would be eager to tell your KCC club about this, but some won't take the news as well as others, it could put you in danger" " oh alright" we said in unison.

"Oh that means that your skin color isn't from a serious sun burn is it dad?" "heh heh nope" dad laughed a little guiltily. "I hope you don't have any activities to do after school tomorrow" dad said "oh that's right! I can't go to school like this!? What do you think people will say!?" "don't worry sweet heart, I asked your grandmother the same thing when I first experienced this, you'll be alright" "thanks dad, and why were you hoping I didn't have to do any after school tomorrow?" "Well since you already know you grandmother very well, and the secrets out, I thought it be about time I introduced you to your grandfather" "oh wait since your half-Kaiju, and I know Grandma Margaret is human, so he's the Kaiju! So is any kind of specific Kaiju I know or what?" "Heh, is he a specific Kaiju, well let's just say he's **very** well known" "whada mean?" I asked a bit confused" let me tell her honey" my mom interjected," well, sweetie, I-we probably already know what's gonna be your reaction, so don't freak out too much" mom said a little nervously. "Try me" I said with some confidence" yeah, whose Rachel's grandfather?" Jenny asked "he's Belloc; I think you've heard of him, king of the Kaiju?"

Then it felt like the whole world just stopped. If thought I was shocked then, nothing compares to what I just heard now. "D-did you j-just say that m-my grandfather is Belloc?" Stupidity stuttering over my words, "yes, yes I did" mom clarified. I noticed Jenny's mouth was wide open, I thought if she kept it open any longer; she's gonna catch flies. I wouldn't blame her. "Would you excuse me for a moment " I said as walked out of the living room and into the kitchen and closed the door. As much as I didn't want them to hear me, it could not be avoided: "OH MY GOD! MY GRANDPA IS BELLOC HIMSELF! AND GET TO MEET HIM TOMORROW! CAN THIS DAY GET ANY BETTER!?" I came back into the living room with everybody staring at as if I was crazy. "Well guess we can see how excited you are" " I am not worthy! I am not worthy!" Jenny says as she's pretending to bow down before me "no you are not" I joke around, "alright alright ,you two, it's getting late, and on a school night, I think it's time you both get to bed" Jenny's dad pointed out. "He right we'll discuss anything else tomorrow okay?" "Okay" I said.

Jenny and her parents went home I got ready for bed, but don't think I can sleep that much with all of this on my mind.

_

**Phew I'm finally done with that chapter! I wanted to make this chapter a little longer than the others. Well I'll see guys next chapter! My the force be with you! ( because I'm crazy like that)**


	5. Sorry Guys

Hey ya'll ugh life can suuuuuuck! But I'm here to tell you that have disappeared off the face of the earth, this chapter took longer than expected. I had so many things going on like new job, planning summer, and planning my grandpa's funeral, so I haven't had time. So hang in there I'm almost done. I will finish this story if it's the last thing I do. Piece out!


	6. Chapter 5:Greetings Grandpa

**Wow, I actually got time to finish this, I thought you was gonna take longer, but I finally finished this chapter! Yay! Yeet! So new chapter enjoy! Yes! Finally! Your all thinking.****  
**  
Chapter 5: Greetings Grandpa

The next day Rachel and Jenny were at school walking to their first class. Jenny could obviously tell that Rachel was very nervous and anxious because of her new 'make over', and what people would think. She kept constantly pulling up her jacket to hide as much of her face as she could, in which Jenny found hilarious. "You know you look ridiculous right?" Jenny finally said "what!? You can't be too cautious, and I swear every time I turn my back people are staring at me"

_I wonder how dad dealt with this?_

"Ok ,miss paranoia, calm down. Let's just get to class" so we headed to our classes.

Rachel POV

School went by smoothly and no one seemed to notice or bother me about my appearance, which is good. Especially, Victoria. I don't need her on my case to make any of this worse, if I would consider having weird skin, breath fire, and possibly other crazy awesome other super powers a bad thing ,which I don't of course.

My dad is gonna pick me and Jenny up so I can meet my grandpa. And of course I was crazy nervous, I mean...he is Belloc, King of the Kaiju. 

_What if he doesn't accept me!? What if he like my because I'm only part-Kaiju!? Well he accepted my dad, so definitely accept me...right?_

We made it outside, in which I was expecting to see him waiting outside the car as usually, but instead I was surprised to see Grandma Margaret standing there next to dad. "Grandma Margaret!" I squealed as ran up to her and gave her a big hug, " hi sweetie! I haven't seen you in such a long time!" "Same here"."Hey there superstar" my dad said "hey dad"

I forgot to mention my dad calls me super star. It's a nickname he's always given me. Then just out curiosity I asked: "so...aren't we going to meet grandpa?" "Yes" my dad answered "so don't need a car to get there?"  
"Nope"  
" so how else are we gonna get there?"  
"Follow me" dad headed towards the direction of the buses, in which me and Jenny exchanged looks as in 'what-the-heck?'. We kept walking till we came upon one particular bus.  
"Really dad!? A bus? We are riding in a school bus?" I exclaimed "no, it's not what's on the outside that counts; it's on the inside. And anyway, I thought we could travel in style, seeing that this the fastest way to get there or pretty much the only way"  
" what are you talking about Uncle Duncan? What's so stylish about a bus?" Jenny asked.

Dad then looked at Grandma Margret and smiled slyly, she did the same. Uh oh, I'd know that face anywhere, when my dad does it, it usually means he's going to surprise me or do something crazy.

_But seriously what's so special about a bus?_

Dad opened the door and we headed in side. And I was shocked to see what I thought was going to be a regular bus with seats, but instead it looked the inside of a space ship, with blue lights, buttons and everything.

I was shocked beyond belief! And I could tell Jen was too, seeing her mouth was wide open. I closed it with my hand, if I hadn't had done that she'd probably catch flies. All I could manage was: "What. The. Heck." "You two better get fastened in your seat belts, this thing can go pretty fast" we sat down in these seat benches and strapped in, and before I knew it we were being lifted into the air out of the bus! We headed to the mountains. " soooo...where are we going exactly?" I asked "to where your grandfather is being held" my dad said with somewhat tone. " held? What is he like ...a..prisoner?" Jenny asked.  
Not exactly, more like housed. But he's only held when he visits to see how we're doing , but don't worry he's not a danger to us, he won't hurt you.  
"Does he worry about you?" I asked "of course, what father wouldn't worry for their son...or heir"  
" Wow. That just hit me dad, you're the heir to the Kaiju king! You're like a prince!" "I never really thought of it like that or proud of the fact that I am, but... Yea...yea I guess you could say that. I haven't been needed to...ascend my place, but I promised that when it was time I would take the throne, to be the balance between humans and Kaiju"  
"Still that's really cool, but talk about weight on your shoulders... sooo...do you not like him?" I asked, curious about my dad and grandfather's relationship.  
" no, course not. I might not be proud to be a Kaiju's son, but I am proud to have a father like him, he's one of the good ones" just to say; now I'm even more interested in meeting my grandfather.

"there's something else should also tell you that knew that I would tell you about sooner or later"  
" what is it dad?" " since the day I was born, your grandma and I were part a secret of a secret organization called M.E.G.T.A.F, which is a secret organization that protects, conceal, if have to; brought people or creatures like me, me and you grandma have been a part of them for as long as I can remember. They helped move us to different locations in case...uh...certain incidents or if I screw up"  
" like what, you breathed fire in class?" Then my dad looked in the rear view mirror, and me look that meant he was serious. "oh you're serious, wait that actually happened!?" "yes, but back to the point, so do you remember the man who used to come once a month? He would usually talk with me in private?" "You would send me to my room for some reason every time he came, yeah, what about him?" " well, you're going to officially meet him, but his name is James or "Blitz" Barnes,(AN: I just wanted to add in the James part cause I don't know is real name and I thought it sounded good) he's an agent of M.E.G.T.A.F, he was assigned to me years ago, and takes on a cover at every school that I transferred to, to keep an eye on me, he's sorta like my guardian, in other words"  
" cool" I said with excitement "yea, this just keeps getting more and more interesting "Jenny said back.

We eventually made it to our destination, which looked like a white building in a mountain pretty much, still so cool. We landed the ship in a open hanger in a landing spot and got out. And when we did, it looked like a high tech military base, it was huge; there were tanks, robo-weaponizied suits walking around, more ships like one we were in. There were people in some sort of body suits, lab coats, and people who look like they belong in a HALO video game. Then a tall man with white hair approached us. Then my dad spoke up and said: "Rachel, Jenny, I like you to meet the guy I was talking about Blitz Barnes" "hey, I've worked with your father since he was 10, I don't know if he mentioned that detail, but it's true. I'm looking forward to working with you" he said with somewhat of smirk, "Yea, same here 'Blitz' "I said with a somewhat sarcastic tone. He gave as small smirk.

We headed to an area that had what just about the biggest door I have seen in my entire life! And we stood right smack in front of it. "You ready to meet your grandpa?" I started to get butterflies again "ready as I'll ever be" with that, Barnes activated the door with an eye scan, and the huge door opened...and it did my eyes practically out of my sockets. In the center of the large room was an option 150 foot red -scaled dragon- like Kaiju. He stood on all fours, he scales and sharp figures all around his body, his face looked frightening and wise at the same time. Here standing before me, Belloc, current king of the Kaiju, my grandfather. I swear I wanted faint or pinch myself to make sure I was dreaming.

I didn't have time to think any more on these thoughts when dad spoke up: " hi dad, this is my daughter, Rachel" Belloc looked straight at me,  
" hello" I said sheepishly " greetings my child , it is a pleasure to finally meet you" " I agree, even though I never asked, I wondered what happened to my grandfather; why couldn't I ever see him, now I know why"  
" I can assure you Rachel, that I will be in your life more on occasion, but tell me child; are you afraid of me?" I gave I almost a little thought, I feel like I should be, but I wasn't, even when we came in and I saw him for the first time didn't feel scared. So I answered with plain: "no, I'm not afraid, I'm fascinated, and I think it's an honor to meet you...grandpa" I said with a smile, he slightly chuckled. " I am glad to hear that, I hope to see and speak more often, but right now I need to have a word with your father and grandmother" I nodded in acceptance, headed out doors with Jenny and Barnes following behind, though he hesitated for a second.  
_  
__I wonder what they need to talk about in private?_

Meanwhile in the room:

"what is it dad?" Duncan asked "is there something wrong Belloc?" Margret asked with a worry in her voice. Belloc sighed and answered: " I sensed a dark presence approaching, it is him" Margret gasped "no it couldn't be! You banished and sealed him away, he couldn't have possibly escaped!" "Who!?" Duncan cried a little aggravated "someone you challenged your father for the throne"  
"But isn't that normal for a Kaiju to challenge the king for throne?" Duncan said partially confused " this one was different, he tried to lead another attack on the human race against Belloc's wishes, even when the war was over and tried to kill me, but your father was able to defeat him in a fight sealed deep within a cave prison and banished from the Kaiju race, we thought he was dealt with, apparently not"

"Our race can sense when a another Kaiju presence in near, even from miles away, I had not intended to get the both of you and Rachel involved in this matter, she could be in grave danger. That is why I did not want her to hear this conversation, to keep my granddaughter as safe as possible, until she is able to defend herself. Duncan, I am I trusting you to train her in her new abilities" " I was already planning on it. Now, who is this Kaiju that we need to be prepared for?"

Belloc sighed again and with a heavy heart, and tone of hatred in his voice "His name...is Vetrosis"

**dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun! Oh no, an enemy is on the prowl, what are Rachel and the others going to do!? Find out next chapter! And again, please forgive me for taking so long. I also couldn't figure out how Rachel and Belloc's conversation would go out so yeah. Well till next chapter! May the force be with you!**


	7. Chapter 6: Training Day

**Guess what? Is it an all-expense payed whole week trip to Disneyland!? Yeah you wish, nope it's only chapter 6! Yes, the next chapter yay! I'm weird. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Training Day **

Rachel POV

After my encounter with grandpa, we went home. Jenny stayed a little while at my house, and then later went home. I was getting ready to go upstairs when my dad said: " hey kiddo, I'll be picking you up tomorrow after school, we're going to start" " start what?" I asked very confused as to what he was talking about. "your Kaiju training"

I thought I was gonna die" Could you excuse me for a minute"

,and like an idiot...I did it again. "AWESOMMMMEEEE! THAT IS SO COOL! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENING! YES!"

I came back in the room to see my dad smirking. Then I went upstairs and went to bed.

(Time skip after school)

Somewhere in the mountain ranges, Duncan and Rachel stood in no specific location in between them. For training, they had decided to wear plain white tee shirts and Jeans, figuring be probably mess them up soon, if you know what I mean.

"First you need to learn...is how to transform" he paused for a moment " you first need to breath in deep, let all that energy surge through you, feel the power, the strength,...the anger. Then when you can't hold that anger anymore; release it", then dad started changing.

He turned into the exactly what I did, except more muscular and quite larger. "Whoa! Cool! How'd you do that!? I didn't know you could do that!" I cried out of amazement.

"You did it didn't you?" Dad replied back, "oh yeah" I said kind of embarrassed about forgetting that. "Now I want you to try" He said, " alright" I said, a little hesitant. I breathed in deep like he said to do, feeling the energy surging, feeling the power through me, I was about to let it out, let all go annnnd...nothing. "Ugh, I got nothin' " I said already feeling defeated, "Come on I know you can do it. Unfortunately, it's mostly based on anger. Think of something that makes you angry"

"well I don't know if anything makes me angry...except for Veronica Adams. She's so full of herself...always getting in my face... pushing me around, and, and I really don't know how guys can fall for a _thing _like her, s-she laughs at the suffering of others, she's so shallow and cold hearted. It makes me wanna take her way-too-much make up face, shove it in the trash, AND THROW IT INTO THE NEAREST RIVER!" After that; dad just smirked. Apparently while I was getting all that out; I had transformed, I didn't even realize.

" feel better now?" Dad said sarcastically, still with a smirk on his face.

" heh heh" I laughed a little sheepishly, "well since you've got that covered, we can go on to the next step; testing your strength"

"How you gonna do that?" I asked. "Well, let's start with something basic, like...ah picking up this rock" ,to say the least, the "so called rock" was actually a huge boulder the size of a construction truck, yeah...like I was be able lift _that. "_Seriously? How in the world am I supposed to lift that!?" I cried. "Like this" he said plainly, as he lifted up the boulder with one hand. At that moment my mouth dropped to the floor in amazement. How the heck did he do that!? "your turn" " whoa whoa I can't do that! That's insane!" I exclaimed "you have superhuman strength, trust me, you can do it" he insured, " ok I'll try".

I went over to the Boulder and put both my hands under, and tried lift it with all my might, it didn't really budge, until it started to move and I was lifting it higher and higher. I struggled while lifting it, but I eventually raised right above my head. "Wow, I did it! Did see me dad!? I can't believe I actually did that!" I cried out of excitement, " I can" he said with another smirk. "Now since you've got that down, I'm gonna test your strength a different way" he stated. "How?"

Suddenly dad grew wings and flew up to the top of a cliff nearby. Of course that was another surprise. " WOAH! WHAT THE-YOU CAN FLY!?" I practically shouted so he could hear me and out of shock. "YEAH...UH...I MIGHT OF FORGOT TO MENTION THAT!" I face palmed. _That's my dad._

"SO UH... WHAT'S ANOTHER WAY YOUR GONNA TEST MY STRENGTH!?"I asked. " BY THROWING BOULDERS AT YOU!" he shouted back " OH OK, WAIT...WHAT!?"I cried, clearly a little...no scratch that...**a lot **hesitant about this plan. "OH COME ON, ALL I'M GONNA DO THROW SMALL BOULDERS AT YOU AND YOU HAVE TO DODGE THEM BY PUNCHING THEM! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT! CAN'T KNOCK IT OUT TILL YOU TRY!" I started getting serious butterflies in my stomach, and as much as I hated to admit it; he was right. "ALRIGHT, I'LL TRY MY BEST" " AND HERE'S A TIP, PUT ALL YOUR STRENGTH IN YOUR FISTS, READY !?" "READY AS I'LL EVER BE"

At first ;I was terrified. I kept dodging the boulders like a scared cat. Sometimes I forget to remind myself that my dad is crazy. Well I kept doing that for a moment, until I couldn't dodge this one boulder and as if on reflex, I punched it and it shattered to pieces. Then I punched another and another, it almost as if it's a video game. When I started to get the hang of it, I made a simple strategy: pretend every boulder was Victoria's face, genius right? Well let's just say I was getting a little stir crazy about and punching them harder and harder, while they crumbled to pieces at my feet.

After a little while, dad came back down, and I looked disappointed," aww, we're done already?" I whined, " I think you were having a little too much fun with that, don't you think? And anyway, don't you want to try fire breathing?" _Yeah I do " _Yes! Yes! That all I've ever wanted to try ever since I found out about these powers! Yeah let's do it!" I practically shouted with excitement.

"First thing to know is not to get it mixed up with regular breathing. When you breath out deeply, you do it softly and smoothly, but when you use fire breath; you breath out a lot more harsh and a little raspy. You put different amounts of strength in your breaths. I know it seems difficult, but if just try-" I suddenly breathed out flames, which I thought was pretty impressive. " like that?"

I asked plainly, dad gave this look that was of somewhat shock. " well you learned that quick. How you'd do that?" He asked, " I don't know, I guess it came to me" "interesting, well since you how to do it, we aren't done yet, we got lot more to practice" he said. "Well bring it on, dad".

At this moment I felt like could take on anything.

Somewhere far away, in a location unknown. A secret meeting is being held. "You know your mission?" Said a dark and cold voice. "Yes" another voice answered, female. "Then go, find Belloc's son, use your tracking skill, and bring him to me. Do not return without him, unless you have a **very **good reason, which in highly doubt you would. Do not fail me" he finished. The female being said her last reply with a smile :

"Yes...master Vetrosis"


End file.
